spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Chaos Gambit
The Chaos Gambit is a mission in ''South Park: The Fractured But Whole''. It is the first primary mission of Day 3 in-game. Summary A larger crime syndicate is revealing itself. There is no way Coon and Friends can take it down alone, but they will stop at nothing to do it. Walkthrough and Story The Dirty Meeting The next day after the battle against Professor Chaos, The New Kid comes out of the school with other kids, after the New Kid spins around to change into their outfit, they will receive a video message from the Coon and tell them to meet at the Coon Lair. Either walking or fast travelling over there is fine. As you are about to reach the place, a video message from an unknown person will appear, inviting you to talk with him, thereby triggering the mission The Invitation. As the New Kid enters the lair and sits down, a cutscene will ensue, whereby Coon and Friends convene in the Coon Lair to face a grim truth: the Freedom Pals had the advantage in the hunt for Scrambles and greater knowledge for the larger conspiracy behind. Mosquito considers giving up, but The Coon insists that they just need to figure out where the Freedom Pals are getting their information from; then his team can beat them to the punch next time. After some thoughts, it's decided that Butthole will infiltrate the Freedom Pals as a supposed "defector" from Coon and Friends, hopefully finding the intelligence they need in the process. Professor Chaos immediately offers his assistance, claiming that his hacking prowess will be invaluable in the mission; first, however, he needs some gadgets from his main base. Enter the Lair of Chaos It is recommended that you acquire the ability Timefart Summon first before engaging in this part, as it will be a valuable asset for the battle later in this mission. After the cut scene, follow Professor Chaos to his "super villain lair" (Butters' House) and go to his "Chamber of Horror" (Butters' room). Chaos will open his door for you, so just step inside. A cut scene will play, showing Professor Chaos looking through his stuff to find his minion (hamster), afterwards, Butters' dad, Stephen Stotch appears and asks Butters where has he been the past night, also stating that he's barely able to enjoy watching a movie with his mom as they got worried sick on his whereabouts. Butters explains that he's hanging out and being friends with The New Kid, but Butters' dad is not having any of it and proceeds to ask who The New Kid is. The New Kid, as always remains silent even though Professor Chaos pleads The New Kid to reply. As a result, Stephen decides to ground both Professor Chaos and The New Kid, leaving the room while activating the newly installed security system for the room. You will then be put back into the field of play, as Professor Chaos is seen sitting by the side of his bed while playing the harmonica. At this point you will see some objects highlighted in sparkles across the room. First, collect the Flying Minion Blueprints from the desk at the bottom left corner of the room. This will be the recipe for you to craft an inventory item which will provide you a new Buddy Ability. The ingredients required to craft the item are as listed below: # Minion Cape: Found under the brown dresser in the bottom-right corner of the room, below the door. # Minion Test Pilot: '''Grab the steps near the window and drag them in front of the green chest-of-drawers. Climb up to grab one of Professor Chaos's loyal minions (Butters' pet hamster). # '''Minion Aero Foil: Throw a Snap-N-Pop at the rocket hanging over Butters' bed to knock it down. Drag the steps over to the bed in order to climb up and collect the foil from the rocket's remains. Once you have all of the ingredients, open the Crafting app to create the Flying Chaos Minion, and give it to Professor Chaos. Afterwards, toss a Snap N Pop to the circuit box on the wall (on the ceiling, at the upper right corner of the room) and initiate Inspection Mode; you should find a spot for a new Buddy command. Analyze it to unlock your new ability: Haywire, which lets you...launch...Professor Chaos's new minion at the exposed wires, disabling the lock and allowing you to escape! Head downstairs to continue your escape, check out the other rooms along the way if you want, the master bedroom particularly has a place to solve puzzle, a convenient way to try out your new ability. Solve the puzzle to obtain the Ring of Engorgement artifact and the Wrestling Photo inventory item, which you can return later to Stephen in exchange for $20. After heading downstairs, a cut scene will ensue, where Butters' dad will greet you in shock, as he realizes the ungrounding power that The New Kid has, he roars in anger and engage the kids in a battle. Battle: Butters' dad Somehow, you'll be able to call the rest of your allies to aid you and Professor Chaos (a mandatory party member for this battle) against Stephen. The fight is characterized by his ability to inflict the "Grounded" status on your buddies, leaving them completely immobile and helpless. Fortunately, The New Kid is immune to being Grounded, and also has the "Unground" ability, which allows The New Kid to cure a grounded ally right next to them. However, Unground replaces your Ultimate ability for this fight; keep that in mind when picking your skills and teammates. Stephen will begin the battle by inflicting Grounded on all three of your allies; afterwards, he'll attempt to "re-ground" the kids with a telegraphed area attack that also deals mild damage and Defense Down; avoid the red-striped squares to prevent this from happening. He follows a strict pattern for his turn: # Ground (if anyone is in a targeted space) # Melee attack # Telegraph next Ground attempt Since Stephen's attacks become stronger as the battle goes on (his damage increases, and Ground targets more and more of the battlefield per use - up to affecting the whole battlefield at once), you'll want to beat him as quickly as possible. Try to keep ungrounded allies out of targeted zones, since Ungrounding takes up a valuable turn; on the other hand, don't be afraid to leave a Grounded ally for a turn or two if you don't think you can get to them safely or get them out of range for the next Grounding attempt. If you were to have acquired the Timefart Summon ability first, quickly initiate it as Stephen is about to land his punch, giving an extra hand to help unground your allies and also to attack him. Recommended allies for this fight will be The Coon and Captain Diabetes, as both have high health and damaging attacks. After defeating Stephen, proceed to leave the house after Professor Chaos mentions that he needs to get out before his father regains consciousness. Infiltrate the Freedom Pals' Base The Freedom Pals' Base will be located at Token's House, as revealed from the mission Operation: Blind Justice. The place is exposed without security systems, but still, you would have to break through one security lock to get into the base. For this case, use your newly obtained Haywire ability to breach the lock above the entrance door of the Freedom Pals' Base. You will need to break the lock with Snap N Pops first though. Proceed through the door to continue. After entering the Freedom Pals' Base, a cut scene will then play, where Professor Chaos expresses his amazement of the base, being more well equipped and decorated than the Coon Lair. As he continues expressing his amazement to The New Kid, Mysterion then appears behind both him and The New Kid, followed by Tupperware. Mysterion then calls out to Professor Chaos, asking what is he doing inside the base, shocking him. Professor Chaos then mentions that he's helping The New Kid to switch franchises, with Toolshed and Wonder Tweek making their appearances at the same time. Toolshed then remarks that The New Kid has made the right decision to switch franchises, however Wonder Tweek isn't convinced and mentions that they should rip both of them to shreds. Their confrontation is later interrupted by Doctor Timothy though, with him expressing his surprise that The New Kid has a change of heart by deciding to join up with the Freedom Pals as he exits from the base's secret room. Doctor Timothy then proceeds to use his psychic powers against Professor Chaos, however it turns out to be unsuccessful as he claims that Professor Chaos's tinfoil helmet is blocking his abilities. Doctor Timothy then decides to send both The New Kid and Professor Chaos on a mission to see if their intentions are pure, however Tupperware is objected to it, expressing his disbelief. Doctor Timothy then advises Tupperware that they should give them both a chance to prove themselves, while remarking that he should uphold the Freedom Pals' motto. Tupperware then gives in to Doctor Timothy's statement. After the cut scene ends, you will be placed back into the field of play, the mission will then be fully complete. If you were to have completed the mission Ghost Reconciler beforehand, Wonder Tweek will come up to you, reminding about the counselling session at the school, stating that he's feeling nervous about it. Feel free to roam around the Freedom Pals' base, you can head to their store to purchase some new costumes, also head to the right area to drag the model car out of its parking spot to obtain the Astral Thumper artifact. You can also access the Training Room, also by the right area to initiate the Danger Deck challenge if you want (the Training Room is purely an empty area pre-release of the Danger Deck). Note that the secret room where Doctor Timothy emerged from will be guarded by Mysterion, it cannot be accessed until very much later in the game. Boss Fight Video South_Park_The_Fractured_But_Whole_-_Butters%27_Dad_Boss_Fight_28|Gameplay by Boss Fight Database Gallery Trivia * This mission is the only time in-game: ** Where Butters' bedroom is accessible. ** The New Kid can technically commit suicide. (Not by failing on purpose) ** To acquire a buddy ability through crafting. ** The Combat Field is not entirely clear. * Sometimes during the battle against Stephen, the characters will stop talking or emitting any sound at all. The characters' voices come back after Stephen uses Ground. * The New Kid's "Unground" ability animation in the Boss battle references Butters' Healing Touch back in The Stick of Truth. A quite fitting and rhyming reference now that the healer and the healed is reversed and yet the gesture stayed the same. Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Quests